sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Arnold Stang
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Newton, Massachusetts, U.S. | othername = | occupation = Actor, voice actor | years_active = 1927–2009 | homepage = | spouse = | children = 2 | known_for = Top Cat The Milton Berle Show It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World Nabisco Norman Cereal character's voice }} Arnold Stang (September 28, 1918 – December 20, 2009)[https://www.nytimes.com/2009/12/22/arts/television/22stang.html?_r=1&ref=obituaries Weber, Bruce. "Arnold Stang, Milquetoast Actor, Dies at 91," The New York Times, Tuesday 22 December 2009.] was an American comic actor and voice actor, whose comic persona was a small and bespectacled, yet brash and knowing big-city type. Career Stang once claimed he got his break in radio by sending a postcard to a New York station requesting an audition, was accepted, and then bought his own ticket to New York from Chelsea, Massachusetts, with the money set aside for his mother's anniversary gift.Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, August 3, 1947 True or not, Stang worked on New York-based network radio shows as a boy, appearing on children's programs such as The Horn and Hardart Children's Hour and Let's Pretend. By 1940, he had graduated to teenaged roles, appearing as Seymour on The Goldbergs. Director Don Bernard hired him in October 1941 to do the commercials on the CBS program Meet Mr. Meek but decided his constantly cracking voice would hurt the commercial so he ordered scriptwriters to come up with a role for him.Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, Oct. 26. 1941 He next appeared on the summer replacement show The Remarkable Miss Tuttle with Edna May Oliver in 1942Chicago Tribune, July 19, 1942 and replaced Eddie Firestone Jr. in the title role of That Brewster Boy when Firestone joined the U.S. Marine Corps in 1943.Chicago Tribune, Sept. 3, 1943 Comedian Henry Morgan made him a sidekick on his program in fall of 1946 and Stang appeared in similar roles the following year on radio shows with Eddie CantorMiami News, Sept. 25, 1947 and Milton Berle. He also did the voice of Jughead for a short while on The Archie radio show. At this time Stang had appeared in a number of movies, including ''Seven Days Leave, My Sister Eileen, So This Is New York with Henry Morgan, and They Got Me Covered. He had also appeared on the Broadway stage in Sailor Beware, All In Favor and Same Time Next Week, where he first worked with Berle.Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, August 3, 1947. Stang moved to television at the start of the Golden Age. He had a recurring role in the TV show The School House on the DuMont Television Network in 1949. He was a regular on Eddie Mayehoff's short-lived situation comedy Doc Corkle in fall of 1952Hedda Hopper syndicated column, September 10, 1952 as well as comedy relief on Captain Video and His Video Rangers as Clumsy McGee. Then he made a guest appearance on Milton Berle's Texaco Star Theater on May 12, 1953San Mateo Times, May 12, 1953 and joined him as a regular as Francis the Stagehand the following September, often berating or heckling the big-egoed star for big laughs. Stang also had guest roles on several variety shows of the day including The Colgate Comedy Hour. In early 1951, Stang appeared on Henry Morgan's Great Talent Hunt, a take-off of The Original Amateur Hour, as "Gerard", supposedly recruiting "talent" for Morgan. In films, he played Sparrow in The Man with the Golden Arm (1955) with Frank Sinatra and Kim Novak. In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World (1963) he played Ray, who, along with his partner Irwin (Marvin Kaplan), owns a gas station that Jonathan Winters destroys. He appeared in Hello Down There (1969). In one of the oddest movie pairings, he partnered with Arnold Schwarzenegger (billed as "Arnold Strong 'Mr. Universe'") in the latter's first film, the camp classic Hercules in New York (1969). Stang worked often as a voice actor for animated cartoons.Obituary London Guardian, March 102010. He is perhaps best known in this field as the voice of "T.C.," the sly alley cat in the Hanna-Barbera series Top Cat (modeled explicitly after Sgt. Bilko in The Phil Silvers Show). The show lasted one season in prime time, 1961–62, before going into reruns. Stang also provided the voice for Popeye's pal Shorty (a caricature of Stang), Herman the mouse in a number of Famous Studios cartoons, Tubby Tompkins in a few Little Lulu shorts, and Catfish on Misterjaw. He also voiced the character Nurtle the Twurtle in the 1965 animated feature Pinocchio in Outer Space. On television he appeared in commercials for the Chunky candy bar, where he would list many of its ingredients, smile and say, "Chunky, what a chunk of chocolate!" He provided the voice of the Honey Nut Cheerios Bee in the 1980s and was also a spokesman for Vicks Vapo-Rub. As a pitchman for Alcoa aluminum window screens in the late 1960s, he was known for the tag line "Arnold Stang says don't get stung". Stang also appeared in "The Grave Robber," an episode of the popular horror anthology series Tales from the Darkside, playing Tapok, an ancient Egyptian mummy who encounters some unscrupulous archaeologists that lure him into a game of strip poker. Stang once described himself as "a frightened chipmunk who's been out in the rain too long." As for his distinctive squawky, nasal Brooklyn voice, he said "I'm kind of attached to it...it's a personal logo. It's like your Jell-O or Xerox.Nachman, Raised on Radio (1998), pg. 478; Stang interviewed on Oct. 21, 1997 Later career Arnold Stang reprised Top Cat in Yogi's Treasure Hunt and Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats. Stang also appeared on an episode of The Cosby Show with guest star Sammy Davis, Jr. (He also made a cameo appearance in Cosby's 1990 film Ghost Dad.) In one TV advertisement he played Luther Burbank, proudly showing off his newly invented "square tomato" to fit neatly in typical square slices of commercial bread, then being informed that the advertising bakery had beat him to it by producing round loaves of bread. He played the photographer in the 1993 film ''Dennis the Menace'' with Walter Matthau. He also provided many voices for the Cartoon Network series Courage the Cowardly Dog and The Turner Program Services's original series, Captain Planet and the Planeteers. He had a small role as Queasy the Parrot in the 1970s film Raggedy Ann and Andy: A Musical Adventure. In 1994, he guest starred as the voice of Irwin the Mouse in Garfield and Friends episode, "Thoroughly Mixed-Up Mouse". In 2000, writers Kurt Seligmann, Jr. and Martin Olson asked Stang to use his voice to talk to Pikachu in Hey You, Pikachu!. In 2004, Arnold Stang made his last appearance in an interview with animator Earl Kress about the making of Top Cat. It is featured on the Top Cat DVD boxset. Personal life Stang and his wife, the former JoAnne Taggart, lived in New Rochelle, New York and in his later years Greenwich, Connecticut, moving toward the end of his life to Needham, Massachusetts. The Stangs had two children, David and Deborah. Death Stang died of pneumonia in Newton, Massachusetts, on December 20, 2009. Although Stang was born in New York City in 1918, he often claimed Chelsea, Massachusetts as his birthplace and 1925 as his birthdate. His ashes were buried in Newton's cemetery. Filmography * 1942: My Sister Eileen as Jimmy (uncredited) * 1942: Seven Days' Leave as Bitsy Slater * 1943: They Got Me Covered as Drugstore Boy (uncredited) * 1945: Let's Go Steady as Chet Carson * 1948: So This Is New York as Western Union Clerk * 1951: Two Gals and a Guy as Bernard * 1955: The Man with the Golden Arm as Sparrow * 1960: Saiyûki as Lulipopo (English version, voice) * 1961: Dondi as Peewee * 1962: The Wonderful World of the Brothers Grimm as Rumpelstiltskin * 1962: It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World as Ray, service station co-owner * 1965: Second Fiddle to a Steel Guitar as Jubal A. Bristol * 1965: Pinocchio in Outer Space as Nurtle the Turtle (voice) * 1968: Skidoo as Harry * 1969: Hello Down There as Jonah * 1970: Hercules in New York as Pretzie * 1972: Marco Polo Junior Versus the Red Dragon as The Delicate Dinosaur (voice) * 1977: Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure as Queasy (voice) * 1980: I Go Pogo as Churchy LaFemme (voice) * 1990: Ghost Dad as Mr. Cohen, elderly patient * 1993: Dennis the Menace as Photographer * 1994: Garfield and Friends as Irwin the Mouse (voice) * 1999–2001: Courage the Cowardly Dog as Rat, Monk, Small Toes, Additional voices References External links * * Kliph Nesteroff Salutes Arnold Stang * NEW ROCHELLE FESTIVAL CELEBRATES THE FUNNY SIDE OF LIFE, NY Times, March 8, 1987] * Arnold Stang biography and radio interview (June 1974 on WTIC, Hartford, Connecticut) * Arnold Stang radiography at Radio Gold Index * Links to "The Henry Morgan Show" episodes (featuring Arnold Stang performances) available in mp3 format for free download at Archive.org * Category:1918 births Category:2009 deaths Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male radio actors Category:American television personalities Category:American male voice actors Category:American male film actors Category:Jewish American male actors Category:Male actors from Massachusetts Category:Deaths from pneumonia Category:People from Chelsea, Massachusetts Category:Infectious disease deaths in Massachusetts Category:People from New Rochelle, New York Category:Hanna-Barbera people